degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Situationman/Orlando TCB S2E8 - Fix You (2)
Main Plot: Frankie (Frankie and France walk in to the school. Frankie is riding France on his back.) France: Faster! Frankie: You owe me! (Frankie starts walking faster. Randi, JC and Savannah see them. France gets off.) Frankie: Fellow friends! You remember my sister, France? France: Hey! Randi: France Martin returns. JC: Whoa! Randi: It's um. Nice to see you again. (Randi, JC, and Savannah walk away, awkwardly.) France: Did I miss something? Frankie: I don't know. France: It seems your friends and your girlfriend don't like me. Frankie: I guess it's from the past. (Frankie and France walk to class.) Subplot: Damon (Damon is in the bathroom, in despair. Liam walks in with Dallas.) Dallas: Orange you glad I didn't say banana? Liam: Um. Dallas: I know. That was bad. Hi Damon. Damon: Hi Texas. Hi Liam. Dallas: It's Dallas. Liam: Chloe told me you were upset. Damon: Why do you think? Liam: Oh. (Trevor walks in.) Trevor: Oh... hey... Liam: Trevor, this maynot be a good time. Trevor: I have to pee, Liam. Liam: Okay. Trevor: And talk to... Damon. Liam: Alright. Let's go Dallas. Dallas: But I have to pee. Liam: Let's go to another bathroom. (Liam and Dallas leave.) Damon: What the hell do you want? Trevor: I know you don't want to talk to me. Damon: Damn right! You cheated on me! Trevor: It was a kiss so that guy can stay away from me! Difference. Damon: Why are you talking to me anyways? Trevor: Because Frankie told me what happened. Damon: Bigmouth. Trevor: He suggested I help you. Damon: Why? You want to get close to me again?! Trevor: I guess. Damon: How do I know you didn't do it?! Trevor: What? Damon: Rape me! You did it! Didn't you! Trevor: Are you kidding me? Why would I rape you? Damon: Because you... I don't know!! Trevor: I'm not a rapist. You're overreacting! Damon: I'm not!! (Damon storms out.) Main Plot: Frankie (Outside on the football field, Rebecca is leading cheerleading practice. Frankie walks over with France.) Frankie: Rebecca! Rebecca: Yeah, Frankie? Frankie: This is France, my sister. France: Hey. Rebecca: Hello. France: Is there any way you can add her to the cheer team? Rebecca: Tryouts were on the first week of school. France: I just transferred. Frankie: She needs a hobby. Please? Rebecca: Okay. Your tryout is next week. France: K! (Frankie and France leave.) Third Plot: Paris (During cheerleading practice, Paris talking to Jay.) Jay: Why haven't you been returning my calls? Paris: Because I need time alone. Jay: You can't shun me forever! Paris: I don't care. Randi: Paris!! Paris: Coming! Look, would you get off of school property? Jay: Whatever. (Jay gets in his car and drives off. Paris runs back to the cheerleaders.) Randi: What were you doing? Paris: Talking to someone. Rebecca: He's not important right now. Can we please get this cheer down? Paris: Yes. He's not important at all. Main Plot: Frankie (Frankie comes out of class. He get a text from France.) France: Can you fetch my bag from you're locker? (Frankie texts back.) Frankie: Okay. (He goes to his locker and opens it. A perscription med falls out of France's bag.) Frankie: What the hell? (He looks at the writing.) Frankie: Gonorrhea. You've got to be kidding. (Frankie hides the medication and walks away.) Subplot: Damon (Damon is walks out of school crying. He sees Ben smoking a blunt.) Damon: Hey. Ben: Hey. Listen, I wanna apologize for breaking up with you. Damon: Really? Ben: Yeah... Damon: You wanna maybe hang out or something? Ben: Or something? Damon: Yeah Ben: What for? Damon: I'll explain later. Third Plot: Paris (Paris is home by herself finishing her homework. Jay knocks on the door.) Paris: Who is it? Jay: It's me. Paris: Oh... Jay: Just open up. (Paris lets him in.) Jay: What's your deal? Paris: WHat? Jay: You're not answering my calls or talking to me, period. Why? Paris: Look that pregnancy scare... really scared me. Jay: So? Paris: So! We could've been parents. I don't want that and neither do you. Jay: Well, you're not pregnant. I can make it up to you. Paris: How? (Jay pulls out a condom.) Paris: Get out! Jay: Come on. It's relationship excitement. Paris: Is that all you want? Jay: Um, no. Paris: You had to think, huh. Just leave. I need some time. Jay: What? Paris: I'm trying to move on. Jay: From what? Me? (He grabs Paris.) Paris: Let go!! (Paris starts crying.) Paris: Please. Jay: Don't run from me! (Paris slaps Jay. He stepps back.) Paris: We are done! Leave! (Jay grabs Paris again. He pushes her to the ground.) Jay: Screw you. I cheated anyways. (Jay walks out. Paris starts crying.) Main Plot: Frankie (France walks into an empty classroom and sees Frankie.) France: Dude! I texted you like twenty minutes ago. Where's my bag? (Frankie pulls out France's meds.) France: Damn. Frankie: You kept this from me? France: I disn't want you to freak out. Frankie: I would only freak out if you didn't tell me the truth. France: Well the truth is... I'm recovering from gonorrhea. There I said it. Frankie: That's messed up. How long? France: A month. The last person I hooked up with. Frankie: Are you getting better? France: Of course. Frankie: Okay. Don't tell mom and dad. France: Don't worry, Frankie. We won't. (They hug.) Subplot: Damon (Damon pulls Ben into his house. Nobody is home.) Ben: Whoa. Damon: You did say, or something. Ben: Yeah. (They start kissing. Damon leads Ben upstairs to his room.) Third Plot: Paris (Paris is in her room wiping her tears off.) Paris: He's out of my life. (Paris starts to smile.) Paris: He's out of my life. Good. (Her dad walks in.) Mr. Williams: Hey buttercup. Paris: Hey dad. Mr. Williams: Would you like to go out to eat? Paris: Resturant or fast food? Mr. Williams: Resturant. Paris: Sounds good. I'll be right down. (Mr. Williams walk out. Paris smiles.) Category:Blog posts